pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tentacruel
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=137 |dexcokalos=026 |evofrom=Tentacool |gen=Generation I |species=Jellyfish Pokémon |egg1=Water 3 |body=10 |type=Water |type2=Poison |imheight=5'03" |metheight=1.6 m |imweight=121.3 lbs. |metweight=55.0 kg |ability=Clear Body Liquid Ooze |dw=Rain Dish |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Tentacruel (Japanese: ドククラゲ Dokukurage) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Tentacruel has only a few differences from its pre-evolved form. It now has 14 long tentacles. It also has a beak; the mouthparts are on the front and back of Tentacruel's head. Also, as seen in the image above, Tentacruel has Two Huge eyes below its head. Special abilities Tentacruel can have the ability Clear Body or the ability Liquid Ooze. Clear Body prevents the opponent from lowering any of Tentacruel's stats. Liquid Ooze damages any opponent that tries to drain Tentacruel's HP. With 80 tentacles for ensnaring victims, it prevents escape until the prey is weakened by poison. Evolution Tentacruel evolves from Tentacool at level 30. Game info Game locations |type= |redblue=Evolve Tentacool |rbrarity=None |yellow=Route 19, 20, 21 via Super Rod |yrarity=Rare |goldsilver=Route 20, 21, 41, 42 |gsrarity=Common |crystal=Route 20, 21, 41, 42 |crarity=Common |rubysapphire=Abandoned Ship |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Abandoned Ship |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Knot Island, Kin Island, Chrono Island, Fortune Island, Quest Island |frlgrarity=Rare (FR) Common (LG) |diamondpearl=Surf on Route 205, 224, Sunyshore City, Sinnoh League |dprarity=Common |platinum=Surf anywhere |ptrarity=Uncommon |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 20, 21, 41, 42 |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Poké Transfer or Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Tentacool |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=The tentacles are normally kept short. On hunts, they are extended to ensnare and immobilize prey. |yellow=Its 80 tentacles can stretch and contract freely. They wrap around prey and weaken it with poison. |gold=Its 80 tentacles absorb water and stretch almost endlessly to constrict its prey and enemies. |silver=In battle, it extends all 80 of its tentacles to entrap its opponent inside a poisonous net. |crystal=When its 80 feelers absorb water, it stretches to become like a net to entangle its prey. |ruby=Tentacruel has large red orbs on its head. The orbs glow before lashing the vicinity with a harsh ultrasonic blast. This Pokémon's outburst causes rough waves around it. |sapphire=Tentacruel has tentacles that can be freely elongated and shortened at will. It ensnares prey with its tentacles and weakens the prey by dosing it with a harsh toxin. It can catch up to 80 prey at the same time. |emerald=It lives in complex rock formations on the ocean floor and traps prey using its 80 tentacles. Its red orbs glow when it grows excited or agitated. |firered=It has 80 tentacles that move about freely. They can sting, causing poisoning and sharp, stabbing pain. |leafgreen=The tentacles are normally kept short. On hunts, they are extended to ensnare and immobilize prey. |diamond=With 80 tentacles for ensnaring victims, it prevents escape until the prey is weakened by poison. |pearl=It alerts others to danger by stridently flashing the red orbs on its head. |platinum=It extends its 80 tentacles to form an encircling poisonous net that is difficult to escape. |heartgold=Its 80 tentacles absorb water and stretch almost endlessly to constrict its prey and enemies. |soulsilver=In battle, it extends all 80 of its tentacles to entrap its opponent inside a poisonous net. |black=It extends its 80 tentacles to form an encircling poisonous net that is difficult to escape. |white=It extends its 80 tentacles to form an encircling poisonous net that is difficult to escape. |black 2=It extends its 80 tentacles to form an encircling poisonous net that is difficult to escape. |white 2=It extends its 80 tentacles to form an encircling poisonous net that is difficult to escape. |x=The tentacles are normally kept short. On hunts, they are extended to ensnare and immobilize prey. |y=It has 80 tentacles that move about freely. They can sting, causing poisoning and sharp, stabbing pain.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |border = |xyspr = Tentacruel XY.gif |xysprs = Tentacruel Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Tentacruel XY.gif |orassprs = Tentacruel Shiny XY.gif }} Appearances Anime During Tentacool & Tentacruel, Team Rocket causes a Tentacruel to grow to an enormous size, wanting revenge on the destruction of its home, it goes of to destroy everything in its path, but Misty manages to stop Tentacruel and saves the day. *Giant Tentacruel *Marina's Tentacruel *Crook's Tentacruel *Captain Marius' Tentacruel *Cassidy's Tentacruel *Kim's Tentacruel *Kai's Tentacruel *Kail's Tentacruel *Juan's Tentacruel *Lola's Tentacruel Gallery 073Tentacruel_OS_anime.png 073Tentacruel_OS_anime_2.png 073Tentacruel_AG_anime.png 073Tentacruel_Dream.png 073Tentacruel_Pokemon_Stadium.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon